Standard hot-air heaters can overheat quickly leading to element failure, particularly under conditions of reduced or no air flow. Prior attempts at preventing element failure caused by over-temperature conditions involved attaching a thermocouple directly to the element winding, placing a thermistor in the preheater section of the element winding, or using an optical sensor to detect element temperature.